kai_20fandomcom-20200214-history
A New Hero Is Born!
A New Hero Is Born! '''is the 1s episode of the series Kai 20: Aliens In Danger. Plot (Azmuth's lab...) Azmuth:"Ok, when is the piece coming?" Galvan:"I don't know sir, it looks like your invention will take a bit more." Azmuth:"I don't have that much time, I have to work on other things, go check on it." Galvan:"Y-yes sir!" (The Galvan gets out of the room.) Azmuth:"Hmmm...I better start working on other things." Azmuth:"But first I need to protect the Alphamatrix." (He clicks a button to activate a speaker and then calls a Galvan to take and protect the Alphamatrix into a vault.) Galvan:"C-coming!" (Meanwhile on Earth, a 14 year old boy is going on a field trip to Galvan Prime, he is currently leaving classes, as at the time Aliens and Humans were starting to live together.) Teen #1:"Hey Johnny, here!!" Johnny:"Oh Kai, come on let's go the ship is almost here!" Kai:"Ok ok sorry." Johnny:"You got everything ready?" Kai:"Yeah, but you look excited." Johnny:"Dude we are going to meet the creator of the Omnitrix, on an ALIEN PLANET!" Kai:"And...I mean it's almost been a month so aliens aren't so weird at all." Johnny:"Eesh...Party Pooper." (A ship land and they run to the rest of the class.) Galvan Driver:"Ok kids please watch out, the bus is new and this is your first trip to space, so we should talk about safety." (While he was talking Johnny couldn't stop talking about how excited he is.) Kai:"Would you shut up, I mean I need to hear that, what if someone attacks us, we need to know about safety." Johnny:"...We need to know about safety.." Kai:"I'm still wandering how we are still friends." Johnny:"Yeah, well at least we get along...Kinda." Kai:"Sometimes." Teacher:"Carson would you shut up, we need to know about safety as we could get attacked or get hit by an asteroid." Kai:"But..Ugh.." (The class starts laughing.) Kai:"Why are you all laughing seriously, get yourself killed isn't funny." (The class stops.) Johnny:"I think you are being a bit harsh at this point." Kai:"Sorry, today I hadn't got much time to rest, I had to study for the test for tomorrow, and someone stole my lunch." Johnny:"Again?" Kai:"Yeah." Johnny:"We are almost there, maybe things will go better." Kai:"Doubt it." (The ship lands.) Galvan Driver:"We are here, please watch your step." Class:"OK." (They start walking and get into Azmuth's place.) Teacher:"Ok a guide should be here waiting for us." Guide:"Down here!" (They all look down.) Guide:"Welcome to Azmuth's place, up there we have his lab, here his personal museum and here the vault, where he keeps his best inventions." Kai:"Hm...Maybe it won't be that bad." Johnny:"What are you planning?" Kai:"Nothin', just got a feeling something good will happen." Johnny:"Weird, you never have those." Kai:"Yeah...that's what is scaring me." Johnny:"Well..." (They start walking.) Johnny:"...At least we should get a little bit of fun in here." Kai:"Hope so." Guide:"Here is the vault, where Azmuth has his best inventions." Kai:"Hmmm." (Some noises are heard.) Kai:"Did you hear that?" Johnny:"What no?" Kai:"Stay here I will be right back." Johnny:"Wait.." (He runs into the vault as they leave the room.) (The vault was forced, Kai got through a gap and a hurt guard was there holding a blue watch.) Kai:"What happened here?" Guard:"He -coff- is here..And he is looking for this." (The guard shows him the watch.) Kai:"Woah, wait what can I do to help.." (The guard looks at the watch.) Guard:"He is going to come back here after attacking Azmuth...Take it..and protect us.." Kai:"Little guy?" Kai:"Oh god..." (He puts on the watch.) Kai:"Wait is this an Omnitrix." (He reads the capsule it was on saying: AL--ATR-X.) Kai:" Alfatrix? That doesn't sound right, oh well." Kai:"I gotta get going, I am pretty sure that guy will attack again." (He runs back to the class, they were at the cafeteria eating small cupcakes, he sits down next to Johnny.) Johnny:"What took you so long?" Kai:"It wasn't THAT long, anyways I found a Galvan Guard hurt on the floor, someone is planning on attacking Azmuth I guess." Johnny:"What!?" Kai:"Yeah, he gave me this watch called Alfatrix with an F." Johnny:"That doesn't sound right." Kai:"I know right." Teacher:"Class! Attention please, eating time is over, please in order, come with us, we are FINALLY meeting Azmuth, creator of the Omnitrix." Random Guy-talking to his friend-:"Think he will give us one?" Random Friend:"No way." (They all get up and go up to a door.) Guide:"Ok please be quiet Mr.Azmuth is currently working and he doesn't really like noise." (The door opens a dark figure is holding Azmuth.) Teacher:"What??" Kai:"I think it's him." Johnny:"Woah!" Kai:"Yeah...weird never seen any alien like that.." (The alien looks at the class.) ???:"Hm? Kids, is this your last hope? A bunch of kids?" (He laughs.) Kai:"Who are you?" ???:"Name's ??? (Question Mark, Question Mark, Question Mark) or "Question."" Kai:"Good, so ready to have your ass kicked?" Teacher:"Kai Carson, back off now he is dangerous!" ???:"A kid trying to defy me? I thought this was joke? Azmuth you really are pathetic." Kai:"A joke? Me? You clearly haven't seen yourself in a mirror." ???:"Grrr!!" (He drops Azmuth and tries to attack him, but before he could hit him he turns into a Polar Manzardill and freezes his arm.) Poleezzard:"Oh this so so '''cool!" ???:"What?" Azmuth:"I can't believe my greatest invention was stolen...AGAIN!" Poleezzard:"Didn't I saved you?" Azmuth:"I would want to rather die then the invention I worked for five years and it isn't even completed!" (??? attacks again.) ???:"FOOL!" Poleezzard:"You really need to chill." (He freezes ???'s face.) ???:"AGH!" (??? tries to take the ice off by scratching it.) (He then completely freezes him and then times out.) Kai:"Woahh that was awesome." Azmuth:"Yeah yeah kid, I am calling the plumbers, I give it up at this point." Kai:"Sooo...do I get to keep this?" Azmuth:"Sure whatever." (Later the plumbers come over.) Plumber:"Good job kid, you would do a great plumber sometime." Kai:"Thank you!" (Johnny, from the ship.) Johnny:"Come quickly!! We are leaving now." Kai:"Ok!!" (He runs and gets into the ship.) Kai:"Well that was fun." Johnny:"I guess so..." THE END Heroes * Kai Carson * Johnny * Azmuth Villains * ??? Neutrals * Teacher * Random Students Aliens Used * Poleezzard Polls How would you rate this Episode? 1 2 3 4 5 Trivia * None. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes